Talk:J.T. Yorke/@comment-26466087-20131005175458
Why do I love J.T. Yorke? Okay, I'll tell you. In the first season, he was funny and adorable. Yeah, he could be a little bit rude and annoying at times (especially to Liberty), but it was just hard for me to dislike him. He always kept me entertained. He was just a sweet, cute little kid (although he wasn't really that little). In season two, still pretty much the same. Still that sweet, cute, class clown. He pissed me off quite a few times, but he was still hilarious. He also still geuinuinly cared about certain people. Like, whenever he found out Dean raped Paige, he beat Dean up because he cared about Paige and hated to see her so hurt. And he was also still a bit rude to Liberty, but he always apologized and they had an entertaining frenemy type relationship. And I still believe that it was a mutual crush. I highly doubt Liberty was the only one who felt something. And then in season three...I don't know, he probably annoyed me the most in this season! He ditched his best friend to hang out with a more popular crowd. That really made me mad. And the way he liked Manny for mostly her looks was really shallow. He also didn't really do much in this season. So, yeah, I was really mostly nuetral about him. At the very beginning of season four I was like "Ugh..." I mean, a penis pump? Really? That's not the kind of maturity that matters in life... Even though that plot was kinda funny, he really did a stupid thing. And again, JTanny was a really shallow relationship. Then before and after the school shooting, I felt like some of his comments were really unnesecary and he was being a jerk. He also was rude to Rick, although not directly. And he wouldn't be friends with his BEST FRIEND just because he decided not to give Rick a hard time like everyone else. But eventually, he did decide to be the bigger person and apologize to Toby and everything. Then Jiberty (aka my OTP) got together and I was really happy. Whenever he dated Liberty, it really made me love him. He was still the old sweet and funny J.T. Then season five. Now he shouldn't have told Toby about his sex life with Liberty. That stuff is really personal and I totally understand why Lib was so pissed off at him. And there was just so much shit that happened in season five with Liberty's pregnancy. But he was still a good person regardless, he just did a lot of wrong. Now in season 6...aw, omg. I truly loved him again. He was so sweet and adorable and just, aw his death was so sad :'( I wish there could've been a way that Ryan could've been able to get an education and whatever and still play J.T. But I do respect his descision. It's just my Jiberty heart and my love for J.T... But anyway, I loved hm for his loyalty, humour, good heart, and because whenever he did wrong, 95% of the time he'd find a way to make it up.